


7 Minutes In Heaven

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Relationships: Scott Summers/Reader
Kudos: 7





	7 Minutes In Heaven

You sat in the circle with your friends with a bottle sitting in the middle of the circle. 

“Okay, y/n, it’s your turn,” Jubilee said, pointing at you. You grabbed the bottle and spun it. The bottle landed on Scott.

All the boys patted his back, and he acted pretty cool about it, but he also looked a bit nervous. You got up from the circle and walked to the closet to play 7 minutes in heaven with Cyclops.

Everyone giggled at the sight of the two of you in the closet. They got up and closed the door.

“Okay…so what do you wanna do?” He asked, facing you. You couldn’t answer him right away. You were too nervous.

“I guess we could talk?” You say, looking down at your feet.

“About?” He asked. You looked up at him and thought. What should we talk about? You asked yourself.

“I’ve got an idea,” He said and grabbed your chin. You let out a gasp, and he kissed you. You closed your eyes and melted into the kiss. He broke the kiss and gave you a confident smile.

“You wanna go on a date with me…sometime?” He asked you. You looked down and smiled. Before you answered, you looked back at him.

“I’d love to,” You said.

The door swung open, and you saw all your friends. They were super excited.

“Yes! It finally happened!” Peter said. And they all cheered. Scott looked at you, and you looked back at him. You both laughed at your friends.


End file.
